


Chip Chip

by orphan_account



Series: "Man, he is such a dork." [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ???maybe???, Domestic Fluff, M/M, eh, potato chips, shoutout to the gc for the chip flavor, they're engaged but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex wants his fucking chips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i was being ignored in my texts so i just wrote some stuff based off a tweet.

Alex was hungry. Not the kind of hungry where a meal would be enough, no, but the type of hungry that can only be satisfied after handfuls of chips. Specifically, salt and vinegar potato chips.

He had already search the cabinets in the kitchen, he already checked under his bed, so now, he was laying on the couch, groaning about the lack of chip eating he was doing. 

Then he got up, and ran to the bathroom. Thomas was probably still taking a shower, but his tired hungry self didn’t care.

He wanted his fucking chips.

He faintly heard singing, and hesitated for a moment. Should he really?

Fuck yeah.

“...So I sai- ALEX WHAT THE-”

“Shh, stop screaming, it’s just me, but do we still have my favorite type of chips or-?”

He was interrupted by Thomas shoving him out of the shower.

Alex laughed at how silly he looked when his hair was dripping wet, but then fell silent as his eyes slowly drifted to Thomas’ crotch.

“I don't know if we have anymore chips, I can go get some la- Alex, you horny bastard, stop staring at my dick.” Thomas glared at him.

Alex gave his most innocent smile.

“You're right,” Alex stepped forward and turned Thomas around. “Seeing your ass is so much better.”

Thomas cursed to the heavens. How dare his fiancé be so fucking hot. He turned to face Alex again, revenge plotting in his mind. He got an idea.

He plastered on the coyest face he could manage and said, “Well?”

“Well what?”

Thomas smirked, this time his flirtatiousness being real.

“You gonna pound my ass into our bed or what?”

Alex grinned.

“Lead the way~”

* * *

 

It was in the middle of night, that Alex realized he never got his fucking chips.

“GOD DAMMIT!”

Thomas snorted into his pillow. 

Man, his fiancé is such a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! also shout out to @GunsAndBaguettes, they got great fics, and they help me pick the chips Alex likes.


End file.
